


Dumb ass sorting

by WashiWashiMonster



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Sorting, You gotta read the last chapter of "Not so pure idols" to get this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashiWashiMonster/pseuds/WashiWashiMonster
Summary: What if sorting was done by haircolor?read not so pure idols first tho





	Dumb ass sorting

A young girl, age eleven, stood nervously in a line of other eleven year olds.   
All of them fidgeted, but they had no reason to worry.   
They all had normal hair, apart from a blue haired girl, so why were they nervous?   
"RAVENCLAW"  
The hat roared as a young ginger bound over to the roaring table.   
So far, a young black haired one had been sorted to slytherin, an olive haired to ravenclaw, a blonde to hufflepuff, a redhead to griffindor, an ash haired kid had been, after long debate by the hat, sorted into hufflepuff and a orange haired girl was back in ravenclaw.   
Now only two students remained, the young girl was last.   
She nervously fumbled with her hair as she debated what house she would land in.   
Slowly, the blue haired sat down and as the hat was lowered down, it visibly tensed.   
"Blue eh?"  
It muttered.   
"Unusual but...well I guess it's RAVENCLAW!"  
The blue haired kid jumped up, almost tripping as she scurried towards the table.   
Clasping her hands nervously, the last girl slowly walked forward and she could hear confused muttering.   
She kept toying with her brilliant purple hair as the hat lowered itself.   
But instead of any muttering or thinking, the moment the hat was placed on her head, all it let out was one low bark.   
"...What."

Behind her a young teacher with blue eyes and greyish hair pushed a strand asside, glancing at the headmistress confused.   
"Maybe we should have a better sorting mechanism."

**Author's Note:**

> This will confuse anyone who hasn't read Not so pure idols.   
> good luck
> 
>  
> 
> I'm drunk sorta  
> I dunno probably am


End file.
